


Little Talks of Older Times

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keihi asks Aoba again how he and Mink met, and fell in love.<br/>Aoba decides maybe he shouldn't sugar coat everything for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks of Older Times

“Otousan, tell me about how you and daddy fell in love again-”

“I’ve already told you, Keihi we met-”

“No no no the fuuuull story, I know you leave stuff out-” Keihi mumbled, swaying on his feet a little bit. He clung to the table, watching Aoba do dishes from across the room. Aoba let out a soft sigh, did he really want to do this now? Keihi was still young.

...Maybe he could do it without revealing too much.

“Fine...I’ll tell you, but it’s not entirely pretty-”

“Why?”

“Well, your dad wasn’t always…..as gentle as he is now.”

“Really?”

“M..Mmhm, there was once a time where he was a very...cold person. However, he had a dream, one that was a good thought, but not very good when put to action. At least..not how he put it to action,” peering quietly at Keihi he could see the curiosity and the question that was prevalent on the young boys face. “Hah...maybe your father will tell you one day, but there’s a reason we only have Granny and your uncles. Ah…”

Aoba was scrambling to find a way around this idea. Sitting down slowly Aoba let out a soft sigh, finally just giving up on trying to sugar coat any of it at all.

“It doesn’t matter now, well, it does, it always matters. But that’s your dad’s story to tell. The point is, your dad did whatever he could to accomplish this dream. He didn’t think he’d live after this dream was accomplished, and to accomplish it he became someone much different than who he was.”

“Different...like how? What was his dream?” Keihi’s voice was hushed as he put his nose and mouth on his fingers, peering over the side of the table as he gripped it.

“Well, he was violent, and..forceful. He was very strong, and he used that to get what he wanted, I believe..he was selfish in his own way. Cowardly, too. Although many wouldn’t guess that at first. He hurt a lot of people, Keihi, he hurt me too.”

Aoba could see the shock in Keihi’s eyes as he said this, and a small part of his heart ached. He never wanted Keihi to learn truly what his father had done, so he tip-toed quietly around the details.

“But your father also helped me, he was kind even then in some ways. After we first met he helped save your great grandmother with your uncles and I!”

“Aaaah, really??” Keihi’s eyes lit up a little, imagining a daring rescue for the stern old woman he had come to adore. Although, a part of him wondered how anyone could even manage to kidnap her in the first place.

“Mhm, and...before he accomplished that dream I told you about, he showed me kindness too. He’s told me before I helped him see something he hadn’t before-”

“What was that?”

“That he was alive,” Aoba gave him the softest smile as he said this, hazel eyes melting gently. It took Keihi a little bit to let it sink in, a little smile coming to his own face as well.  
“S-So what happened?” He chimed after a few minutes of silence, “did Daddy really accomplish that dream? Did you stay together after?”

“Yes, he accomplished it I think, but no, we..parted ways, a bit forcefully. Your father disappeared actually, and I went back to living with your great grandmother. It was...a really slow time, and I got really frustrated sitting around doing nothing. I kept thinking about things your dad had said to me during the time we had been together, and I decided to take his advice.”

“So what did you do?”

“I went and I found him. It took me a long time, and I wanted to give up most of the time, but eventually I did.”

“And then you got married?”

Aoba let out a loud laugh at that, before letting it die down quietly, smiling at his son.

“Not just then, we had to get to know each other again. The man I had known wasn’t really there anymore, I had to get to know the man beneath the one I had gotten used to. The one I had really wanted to see. And he had to get used to having people around too, your dad’s a bit of a loner.” Aoba smirked, poking at Keihi as the boy giggled as if in agreement.

“But, we did get used to each other...and a few years down the line we got married and a few years after that we decided to get a kid and then you showed up~” Smirking a little more Aoba stood and swooped around the table a bit, lifting Keihi in his arms as the boy let out an even louder giggle.

“Otousaaan!” He cried happily, clinging onto Aoba’s arms as he tried to get more stable.

“So there, is that what you wanted to know?” Flicking his nose gently Aoba pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, looking at his son.

“Mmm…yep~ So daddy’s much nicer now?”

“Yes, a lot nicer. The man you see is the man that was always there I think, it was just buried under a lot of layers.”

“Did you forgive Dad for him hurting you?”

“Hm?” Aoba stopped a moment, another serious question entering the fray. “Ah….yes. For the most part, more..I have an understanding of why he did them, Keihi. But don’t worry about that, I have forgiven him, but both of us have just decided to never forget what happened. It’s an important part of our past. What’s important now is that we love each other.”

“Aaah...Okay,” Keihi looked away for a moment, eyes wide as he processed everything he had been told. His little hand gripped tighter around Aoba’s arm as he did so, Aoba giving him the time he needed.

“I’m glad you love each other,” Keihi said after a good long minute, flashing the most innocent smile he had. Aoba could feel himself melt a little more, turning just as they heard the door open in the living room. Laughing softly, Aoba brought Keihi to go and welcome home the man they had just been talking about.


End file.
